Journey Through Chima
by SpiritOfChaos
Summary: After the Darkitect's defeat, the Nexus Force has learned about a new and mysterious land- Chima. An assembly is called to expand the Universe's knowledge of the mysterious land, but something unexpected happens.


_-Chapter 1-_

There had been a time when minifigs from the outer realms were summoned to the Universe to join the Nexus Force in defending the last source of the pure imagination, the Imagination Nexus, from the Maelstrom. The battle had lasted two years, and in the end, the Darkitect was defeated, and the majority of Maelstrom in the Universe had been returned to its original state as imagination. After the battle, many of the minifigs returned to the outer realms, leaving behind a small part of the Nexus Force, which had stationed itself in the Universe to continue defending imagination and cleaning up whatever remained of the Maelstrom.

* * *

A year after the battle's end, the Assembly had built a device that opened a portal in the Sentinel War Room. Duke Exeter, the Sentinel Faction leader, was not exactly happy about this, but he allowed it to stay in the room. Many of the Nexus Force minifigs were interested in this portal, which seemingly led to a mysterious land. Every glimpse through the portal brought more curiosity for this new land. However, no one would dare touch the portal, for it was very unstable, and there was no telling what could happen if it was disturbed. Occasionally, something would fly out of the portal, like a piece of armor, or a weapon.

Then, one day, a glowing blue orb flew out of the portal, and into the hallway. A few minutes later, Trek Furino, a Venture League guard, walked by and picked it up.

"Well, this thing looks cool. I should go ask the doctor what this is..."

He walked until he stopped at a door with a mark on it. It was the mark of Assembly, one of the factions in the Nexus Force. Behind that door was Dr. Overbuild's lab, where the Assembly Faction leader was always inventing new things. He pressed a button next to the door, and it opened automatically. A Dark Spiderling dashed by him, as it was being pursued by Dr. Overbuild, who had accidentally built it from a pile of Maelstrom bricks on his table.

"Trek! Good to see you, help me catch this Dark Spiderling!"

"Uhh, okay!"

Trek pulled out a Daredevil flaregun and charged up a shot. Dr. Overbuild grabbed one of the Dark Spiderling's legs, but it jabbed the doctor with another leg, knocking him back a few feet. The Dark Spiderling then turned towards Trek and lunged after him. Trek fired the shot, which hit the Dark Spiderling, smashing it into a pile of Maelstrom bricks. Dr. Overbuild put the pile back on the table, and walked over to Trek, who was blowing the dust off his flaregun.

"Thanks, Trek! I'm quite lucky you showed up at the time."

"No problem. Why were you chasing that thing?"

"Well... I may have accidentally built it."

"...How do you accidentally build something?" Trek asked, a confused look on his face.

"I was trying to quickbuild a bouncer, but I accidentally used the pile of Maelstrom bricks and built a Dark Spiderling."

"Huh. Hey, 'Doc, you know what this is?"

Trek held out the glowing blue orb. Dr. Overbuild glanced at it.

"Hey... That's CHI!"

"Uhh... CHI?"

Dr. Overbuild gestured for Trek to hand him the CHI orb. He handed it to the doctor, who placed it near a sword on his table. The CHI orb shone brighter, and pulsated waves of energy. A brilliant light began to shine from within its blade. Dr. Overbuild took the CHI orb and put it in a small box, which he put into a box containing a spear and a piece of armor.

Dr. Overbuild pulled some papers off his desk and glanced at them. "You see, Trek, the portal leads to a land named Chima, and the glowing blue orbs are called CHI. CHI is the life force of Chima."

"That sounds cool. So that CHI orb is the life force of Chima?"

"Well, not that one orb alone, but yes."

"Is there any intelligent life in Chima?"

After a moment of silence, Dr. Overbuild went into a file cabinet and pulled out a folder filled with papers.

"You know what, Trek?"

"Yeah...?"

"I think it's about time we got to learn more about the land of Chima." Dr. Overbuild said.

* * *

An hour later, an announcement sounded on the loudspeaker. All minifigs within a 50-foot radius of Nexus Tower, Nexus Force or not, were to report to an assembly. The minifigs stormed through the tower until they reached the auditorium. On the stage, Dr. Overbuild was standing behind a podium, the glowing sword leaning on its right side, near a curtain. The portal device had been relocated to the stage upon which the doctor was standing, much to Duke's relief.

"Everyone, may I have your attention, please."

All the minifigs in the room took a seat.

"So, over the past few months, things have been flying out of this portal. We have taken inventory of a sword, a spear, a piece of armor, and a CHI orb."

Dr. Overbuild grabbed the box in which the spear, the armor, and the CHI orb had been put in, showed the items to everyone, then put the box next to the sword.

"These items have come from this portal, which leads to a land named Chima."

As Dr. Overbuild continued to speak of the portal and the mysterious land of Chima, a hand darted out of the curtain, and grasped the air, as if it were seeking something. The hand was a Stromling's, a Maelstrom-corrupted minifig. Meyer Muckrake, a Paradox guard, noticed the Stromling's hand sticking out of the curtain, realizing what it was trying to do. No one else seemed to notice, however. Meyer was at the other side of the auditorium, parallel to the curtain the Stromling was behind. He grabbed his staff and ran to the back of the room and made his way past the minifigs, hoping not to draw their attention. After he had crossed to the other side of the room, he accidentally stumbled on a loose brick. Bullet Mullet and Augie Ninewells, the Sentinel and Assembly guards, noticed him.

"Meyer, what are you doing now?" Bullet asked.

"There's a Stromling behind those curtains up there. I'm going to smash it before it takes the sword and does something." Meyer replied.

"Well, strength in numbers. We'll help you." Augie said, a confident grin on his face.

"Alright, but we need to lay low. Don't want to interrupt the doctor's assembly."

"Gotcha."

The three faction guards snuck past the minifigs and hid behind a potted plant next to the curtain. Meyer looked at the Stromling. It was still grabbing the air, but, suddenly, it turned around and caught Meyer's eye.

"Attack!" Meyer said, charging towards the Stromling with his staff in hand. Augie and Bullet did the same, holding their weapons high in the air.

The Stromling stared in shock as they charged towards it. Suddenly, Trek fell down on the Stromling from above. The trio jumped into the air. Meyer looked down and noticed Trek and the Stromling lying on the ground. Before he could do anything, however, Augie and Bullet fell on him, causing them to land on Trek and the Stromling.

"Oww..." Trek groaned. "What was that?!"

"What was that? What were YOU doing here?" Augie asked, frustrated, as Bullet was on top of him, whistling.

"I was gonna ambush that Stromling, and I got him, but you guys just landed on top of me..."

"Oops. We should probably get off of each other now, don't you think?" Meyer asked in an annoyed tone, glaring at Bullet at the same time.

The four faction guards got off of each other, drew their weapons, and quickly surrounded the Stromling.

"Stand down, or be smashed immediately." Meyer said to the Stromling.

The Stromling glared at them, then let out a loud and unearthly screech. The screech blew away the curtain concealing them. Everyone in the auditorium turned their attention to the faction guards and the Stromling.

"What's going on?!"

"A Stromling? I thought the Maelstrom was gone from here!"

The auditorium was in complete chaos. Minifigs were running around, screaming and panicking. Dr. Overbuild and the other faction leaders attempted to calm them down.

"Err... Don't worry, everyone... We'll have this fixed up in a jiffy..."

Dr. Overbuild handed the microphone to Hael Storm, the Venture League Faction leader, who started singing a "hearty tune" and doing a jig. The minifigs in the auditorium stopped their panicking, distracted by Hael's diversion. He winked at Dr. Overbuild, who was walking to the faction guards and the Stromling with Vanda Darkflame, the Paradox Faction leader.

"Guys? Can at least one of you explain to me what's going on here?" Vanda asked.

"Erm, I can." Trek said. "There was a Stromling behind the curtain, and it was trying to take that sword next to the podium."

They all looked at the podium, but the sword was no longer there. Near the portal, the Stromling put it into the box holding the items. Hael and Duke began to lead the minifigs to the back of the room, to keep distance from them and what had been happening on the stage.

"We have to get the box back!" Bullet exclaimed.

"Gee, you don't say." Augie said sarcastically.

The faction guards charged towards the Stromling. It took out the small box containing the CHI orb, pulled it out, and held it to its chest. A silhouette of energy formed around the Stromling, and it released waves of energy, knocking the faction guards into a wall. They continued to charge after it, but the silhouette of energy continued to push them back. It gradually grew weaker and weaker until it let out a final burst of energy, which struck the portal, causing it to spark and shudder until it began to pull things into it. The Stromling and the box of items, being very close to it, were the first to be pulled in.

"Lads, lassies, clear the room!" Hael shouted.

All the minifigs in the back ran out of the auditorium exits, while Vanda, Dr. Overbuild, the faction guards, and the Stromling were left in the room as the portal continued to draw everything within the room into it. Dr. Overbuild grabbed onto a pillar that was bolted to the floor, grabbing Vanda's hand shortly afterwards. The faction guards hung onto the podium, which was beginning to come loose.

"Meyer, take my hand!" Vanda yelled.

"I-I'm trying!" Meyer reached out, almost able to grab onto her hand, but the podium came loose and pulled the faction guards into the portal.

The portal grew and grew until it shrank into a tiny spark, then released a wave of energy, knocking Vanda and Dr. Overbuild into the wall, and destroying the device used to create the portal. The two faction leaders exited the auditorium. Except for the faction guards, all the minifigs at the assembly were there.

"Wha' happened in there...?" Hael asked.

"The faction guards... They got sucked into the portal..." Vanda said, breathing heavily.

"Aye... Did tha' lads have their com'nicators with them?"

"Yeah, I think Meyer had his on him... Not sure about the others, though..."

"Perhaps we should try to contact them through Meyer's communicator." Duke suggested.

"Good idea. Let's go to the Sentinel War Room, that room has a stable communication link."

The faction leaders dismissed the minifigs, then headed to the Sentinel War Room. Dr. Overbuild activated the ring of terminals, and established a link with Meyer's communicator. A few minutes later, he got the signal.

"Meyer, this is Dr. Overbuild. Come in!"


End file.
